mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Goldengrape/Gallery/Seasons 4-5
Season four Flight to the Finish Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png Three's A Crowd Discord with a tweezer S4E11.png|Either Red Delicious, Goldengrape, "Fuzzy Slippers", S01E21 Unnamed Earth Stallion #10, S05E06 Unnamed Earth Stallion #9, or "Harry Trotter". Pinkie Pride Party in Appleloosa S4E12.png Pinkie Pie looking over pony crowd S4E12.png Crowd of ponies singing S4E12.png Crowd of ponies watching Pinkie Pie S4E12.png Birthday banner being raised S4E12.png Cheese 'My parties are all off the hook' S4E12.png Cheese and other ponies on a pizza S4E12.png Cheese and a pony on a plank S4E12.png Pony falling towards a bowl of punch S4E12.png Cheese on a large cheese rolling on the street S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song S4E12.png Pinkie Pie launched away S4E12.png Pinkie walking on piñata S4E12.png Pinkie Pie screaming "stop!" S4E12.png Pinkie Pie "the goof-off is off!" S4E12.png Pinkie Pie forfeits S4E12.png Pinkie Pie gives victory to Cheese Sandwich S4E12.png Pinkie Pie making Pinkie Promise gestures S4E12.png Twilight "what about you, Pinkie Pie?" S4E12.png Simple Ways Townsponies walking S4E13.png Twilight Time CMC sees Twilight eating S4E15.png Sweetie "You are" S4E15.png Twilight "Working with young students" S4E15.png CMC grinning S4E15.png Pinkie Pie "Haven't seen you here in, like" S4E15.png CMC surprised S4E15.png Pinkie Pie "never mind, they're gone" S4E15.png Pinkie Pie 'They're back!' S4E15.png Pinkie Pie "Nevermind, they're gone" S4E15.png CMC with a smile S4E15.png Apple Bloom making face S4E15.png Apple Bloom "And this" S4E15.png Apple Bloom making a pose S4E15.png Scootaloo "I look sad" S4E15.png Sweetie hides her face behind the table S4E15.png It Ain't Easy Being Breezies View of Ponyville Crowd S04E16.png For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils View of Crowd S04E19.png Cutie Mark Crusaders on the train S4E19.png Sweetie Belle "how can you say that?!" S4E19.png Apple Bloom disappointed and Scootaloo revolted S4E19.png Leap of Faith Flim pointing at the audience S4E20.png Flam "Impractical" S4E20.png Ponies looking S4E20.png Pony but you gave it your stamp of approval S4E20.png Rainbowshine "are you saying you lied?" S4E20.png Ponies in shock S4E20.png Silver Shill telling the truth S4E20.png Flim and Flam looking at each other S4E20.png Flim and Flam leaving unnoticably S4E20.png Granny Smith Where did they go S4E20.png Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Pinkie Pie making rap-style sounds S4E21.png Pinkie Pie, Goldengrape and Dr. Hooves "bold!" S4E21.png Pinkie Pie, Goldengrape and Dr. Hooves walking in style S4E21.png Goldengrape nod his head S4E21.png Pinkie Pie, Goldengrape and Dr. Hooves "Huh!" S4E21.png Pinkie Pie ends rap song S4E21.png Trade Ya! The Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png Equestria Games The Wonderbolts enter the stadium S4E24.png Stadium crowd in shock S4E24.png Crowd starting to disperse S4E24.png Games crowd in stunned shock S4E24.png Pegasi fly up from the crowd S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 The Appleloosans happy S4E26.png Season five The Cutie Map - Part 1 Ponies outside the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle S5E1.png Ponies fraternize outside the castle S5E01.png Appleoosa's Most Wanted Ponies at the Appleloosa rodeo S5E6.png Appleloosa ponies in distress S5E6.png Ponies watching the hay bale monster stack S5E6.png The hay bale monster stack event S5E6.png Spectator ponies surprised S5E6.png Spectator ponies cheering S5E6.png Spectator ponies laughing S5E6.png Trouble Shoes gallops across the field S5E6.png Rodeo clowns flipping through the air S5E6.png Spectator ponies laughing harder S5E6.png Spectator ponies laughing even harder S5E6.png Rodeo clowns form a pyramid S5E6.png Trouble Shoes about to crash into hay bale stack S5E6.png Spectator ponies in shock S5E6.png Spectator ponies moved by Trouble Shoes' words S5E6.png Party Pooped Dodge Junction S5E11.png A party S5E11.png Sweetie Drops putting flower on Lyra's head S5E11.png Brotherhooves Social Crowd in shock second half S5E17.png Sister teams line up for the race S5E17.png Rainbow and Scootaloo jump the mud puddle S5E17.png Ponies staring at Orchard Blossom S5E17.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark Goldengrape pulling cart of apples S5E18.png Diamond topples Goldengrape's apple cart S5E18.png Crusaders tripping over apples S5E18.png Crusaders lead a parade through Ponyville S5E18.png The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Ponies conversing outside Sugarcube Corner S5E19.png Pinkie sees several ponies outside S5E19.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Twilight "when I looked again, she was gone!" S5E25.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Goldengrape axes wood; Boysenborry runs towards Goldengrape S5E26.png Goldengrape holds Boysenberry as Twilight enters S5E26.png Ponies, Zecora, and Spike walking S5E26.png |index}}